Soul Frog Who
by celticvampriss
Summary: There are rumors of flying robots and alien spaceships in a town up north. Team Maka and Team Kid decide to investigate, thinking to find a reasonable explanation. But reason is the last thing they find. Soul Eater, Sgt. Frog, Doctor Who crossover...


**A/N: ...Okay, so it was my friend's birthday. He asked for a cross over story where the characters from Sgt. Frog and Soul Eater battle a Dalek. The three main frogs from Sgt. Frog, and Death the Kid with his weapons and Maka and Soul. And Daleks from Doctor Who. It's completely ridiculous, but I tried to make it seem even somewhat believable. Ugh, probably didn't work. Kept them as best in character, too. Anyway, read if you want, enjoy. Meant to be funny.  
><strong>

**SOUL FROG WHO  
>The robot aliens are annoying?<strong>

All systems seemed to be working. Their destination was in sight. It would not be long.

"Prepare the landing sequence." The order was then carried out and the landing commenced. Their mission was simple: destroy the planet. The Sergeant crossed his legs and smiled. It would be all too easy. Humans were such a simple race. Destroy the planet and-

"Sir, there's something disrupting our signals…" Corporal Giroro hit at the monitor. "Yeah. It's stopped now, but just a few seconds ago, there was a massive power surge from our destination. Enough to send our scanners haywire." He kept a firm gaze on his leader, hoping.

"Hm…" Sergeant Keroro hit the tips of his hands together. "Well then…"

…

"Um…sir? Is there a plan of action you want us to take? Maybe a defensive strategy since we—"

"Nothing." Keroro stood, his arms hitting his chair with emphasis. Then he shrugged and laid back in his chair, putting his legs over the armrest. "We will do nothing. Probably just a minor glitch. Seriously. It's nothing to worry about. Let's just carry on with the invasion plan and chillax."

Giroro's fists clenched. "But there could be any number of dangers that could cause such a disturbance in our systems. We could all be walking straight into a slaughter and there's no harm in…Sir?"

Keroro put down his magazine. "Hm? Oh, were you still talking?'

"Yes. I was telling you—"

"Good. Glad to hear it. Tamama?" Keroro looked at the Private who saluted. "Why don't you take us down now."

"Yes, sir, Sarge." Tamama began to hit the buttons to land the ship.

"You're both idiots." Giroro hissed. He inspected his gun, knowing that it was likely to be useful in the near future. He let out a disappointed sigh. "This is going to be a disaster."

* * *

><p>Students filled the space in the hallway. Most of them were looking at the board, hoping for an assignment to take. Some just talked and gossiped not a care in the slightest as to what sort of missions were available. The board that gathered them was half filled, most cards noting the various assignments still unmarked and open for takers.<p>

"What'd we need a new assignment for? We just got a back from the last one. Even you aren't a machine and could find time to relax."

Maka wrinkled her nose at her partner, but otherwise kept her eyes on the board she was studying. "Do you want to be a deathscythe? Jeez, we'll never get anywhere if we slack off all the time. The last mission was hardly any trouble at all. We don't need time to rest." She lifted her head to see the cards at the top and then bent to read the ones toward the bottom. All the time trying to find the one that suited them best.

Soul let out a breath and went to wait, one leg resting on the wall. Make returned shortly, marching on without even a glance to signal that he follow her. But follow he did. "So. You find something?"

"Yes." She lifted her nose in the air. "And it's not far, so you don't have to complain."

Soul sent her a quick glare. "Fine. Whatever. What'd we got to do?"

"Seems there's been some strange activity to the north. We're to go and find out everything we can and report back with what he find out." Maka put her fist in her hand. "It had the most potential. Apparently, the witness accounts claim to have seen robots materialize out of the air. And then a ship fell out of the sky." She sent him a smile, holding her hands behind her back now. "Sounds pretty interesting doesn't it? Of course, there's probably a reasonable explanation for all this…"

Soul's mouth was hanging open. He had stopped walking and Maka stopped, too. "Soul?"

"Are you telling me that you accepted a mission that doesn't even have the potential to give us any more kishin souls?" He practically shouted.

Maka's cheeks grew red and her fists clenched. "What? I'm the meister. I say that this has the most potential for us. It's not your call, Soul."

He threw his hands in the air. "Figures. Pulling the meister card. You know, I have a say in this stuff, too. And I wanted to chill a bit. Spend some time not chasing souls half way around the world like we do every day—"

"That's just because you're lazy. You never care about any sort of achievement. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be in the same position as Black Star." Her hands were shaking and she set her small shoulders.

Soul shook his head. "That was really uncool, Maka."

"I…but you started it…you…you always try and turn this on me and it's not—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you two can be heard from the front entrance. Something happen?"

Maka crossed her arms in a huff, turning away from her partner. "No. Nothing." She replied moodily.

Soul looked at the new comer, "Just a bit of friendly bickering. No big deal. Where you off to, Kid?"

Kid looked between them, not convinced. He straightened his black jacket and replied, "Actually, I was just going to see what there was to do around here. Been a bit slow lately. Thinking I might go out in the field again."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about the weirdo alien case. Cause we're totally all over that one." Soul replied and he ignored Maka's glare.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What about aliens?"

"It's probably just a village prank or some sort of mass hallucination. People claiming there's disappearing robots and ships falling out of the sky. I dunno. Sounds silly to me." Soul shrugged.

Kid put a hand to his chin, "I don't know. There is always truth to be found, even in lies. I would have to agree it is worth investigating."

Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty, hovered at his side. Until now, the pair had been equally distracted be either their nails or dust particles floating in the sunlight respectively.

"I think I have to agree with Soul on this one. Sounds like a bunch of crazy people." Liz offered, picking at a smudge in her nail polish with a frown.

"Well," Kid replied, "That is not up for debate. Very well. We'll accompany you."

Maka's scowl vanished. "Wait. What?"

Kid offered her a smile, like he was doing her a great kindness. "We'll accompany you on this mission. I'm interested to see where the truth lies in all this and just how much. Disappearing robots could be just the thing." He turned on his heel and began heading back for the main entrance. "Liz. Patty."

Liz groaned. "Ugh…coming…coming." She blew on some of her touch up polish to help it dry as she followed her meister. Then she turned back to grab Patty's arm before the blonde could continue her attempts to catch dust.

Maka looked at Soul and then quickly looked forward, wanting to avoid his almost smug smile. "Just come on, Soul. We're not letting them take all the credit on this one." She huffed and then was marching after Kid and the others.

Soul chuckled. "Whatever you say."

The location wasn't that far, but the trip was made easily enough. Soul rode with Maka on his bike, and Kid took Liz and Patty on his skateboard. The town of Havenport was small and quaint. The roads were mostly dirt, but a few were set up with stones. The buildings of the main square were all connected and awnings stretched over the sidewalks. People were mingling about, but there wasn't much activity.

"We should probably split up and talk to the villagers. See what they can tell us first hand." Kid said, unaware of Maka's huff. "Liz and Patty can stay with me. You and Soul can go where you like."

"Oh. Thanks for the approval." Maka mumbled. "Come on, Soul." She grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him in the opposite direction of Death the Kid.

Once she was a good distance away, she let go of Soul and straightened. She approached the next villager she saw. A woman with round eyes and hair that resembled chalk in both color and texture. "Excuse me," Maka began. "Hello. We're students from the DWMA and we've come—"

The woman's eyes grew larger. "About the aliens?"

Maka smiled. "Yes. I was wondering what you could tell me about the strange rumors about your town."

"What do you mean, rumors?" The woman narrowed her eyes. "I'll tell you exactly what I saw. Right there." She pointed toward a street corner. "Right there, three robot things appeared right out of the air. I was watching that corner, waiting for my kids to come home from school, so I know. One minute, nothing. Next minute, three creatures. Strange metal things with what looked like appliances for arms. Just standin' there not making a sound and then they left. Flew off and into the woods back behind the main town." She pointed behind them.

Soul chuckled behind Maka. Maka sent her elbow into his ribs and he doubled over. "Have you seen them since?"

"Nope. Not a sign. Strange though. Shortly after that, this ship fell out of the sky and crashed near where them robots went hiding. I've a feeling they're still in there. Them and the aliens in their ship. All having some sort of powwow, planning how to cook us or what have you." She nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Yes, well, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. We'll look into things and see what we can do." Maka bowed politely and then walked toward the place the robots supposedly appeared. Soul watched her investigate, hands in his jacket pockets.

"You know she's just a crazy old lady, right? Waiting for her kids? That woman's way too old to have kids in school." Soul offered.

"Look, I know she might not be the most credible of sources, but I keep thinking about what Kid was saying. Even lies can have truth in them. Maybe she didn't really see robots appear out of nowhere, but that doesn't mean nothing happened." Maka squatted on the sidewalk, looking for any signs of anything. She really didn't know what to look for specifically. When her eyes drifted street level again, she noticed a newspaper shoved into the top of a trash can on the corner. She picked it up and began to look through it. The reports had started yesterday and she looked for some sort of story or even, hopefully, a picture that might have made its way to the news. As it was, it was the best she could do since there was nothing to suggest anything had happened at that corner.

Maka stopped on an article, reading over it quickly. Someone reported a similar story, only about the ship near the woods. They had seen it land and claimed that three creatures had emerged from it to disappear on hovering aircraft. There weren't any pictures. Maka held the page up to Soul. "Here. Look at this."

Soul took the paper. "What? An advertisement for Mustang Pet Supplies? _All dogs, all the time. If you love dogs, then you'll love Mustang Pet Supplies_. Great, what about it? Thinking of getting a pet?" Soul read, not understanding what it had to do with anything.

"No. The other side." Maka explained.

Soul turned the paper over. "Oh. You mean another person claiming to see this weird stuff happening? What about it?"

Maka took the paper back and placed it back in the trash. "So. The point is that if they're telling the truth, that ship will still be there. If we can confirm that, then we'll have something."

They had just started to walk toward the edge of the woods from the story, when Kid caught up with them. Maka rolled her eyes.

"So, you're going to check out this supposed space ship, too?" He said was they walked.

"Yeah. We got an eyewitness account of a woman who claims she saw the robots, but there was nothing there except her word for it." Maka explained.

"Yes, there have been similar reports. Many claim to have seen these robots flying over the town and disappearing into the woods." Kid smiled. "You know, they speak so confidently, I almost believe it myself."

Maka shrugged. "I don't know. Soul still thinks it's all crazy."

"Cause it is." Soul breathed, his hands behind his head as they walked.

Kid glanced at Soul. "And what is so unreasonable about the story? Maybe there's a witch creating images or making machines fly and trying to convince the town that it's real. Obviously, there is more than one explanation possible. But the idea that they saw exactly what they say is not the most farfetched."

Soul snorted. "Why would a witch want to make all these people believe in flying robots and spaceships?"

"I'm not sure. If I was, then we wouldn't need to investigate. Besides, it was just a theory." Kid defended. When they reached the edge of the main street, they could see the line of trees marking the beginning of the forest. When they each stopped to look up at the craft in front of them, each one was struck silent.

It was metal. Smooth shiny surfaces and large glossy windows, panels and giant engines. It was everything they could imagine when picturing a spaceship and it was very clearly not something a villager had made in art class.

Maka spoke first, her mouth slightly open and her head tilted to take in the whole sight. "What…what are we looking at?" When she got no answer, she looked beside her and noticed that Kid was wiping at his eyes. "Kid, what's wrong?"

He sniffed. "I…it's just so…" His cheeks flushed and he smiled stupidly up at the ship. "It's perfectly symmetrical. Oh, look at it. Liz. Patty. Do you see how every line, every detail…it's symmetry at it's finest." He wiped away a stray tear. "Beautiful."

"Ah, jeez." Liz groaned. "Leave it to Kid."

"Hey look, it's a funny toaster." Every head, except for Kid, turned in the direction Patty was pointing. "Haha, it's got a plunger on its hand." She giggled.

"Uh, Soul…would you call that thing a robot?" Maka asked, watching the creature move through the trees closer and closer to where they stood.

"Yep. I think you'd consider that a robot." He agreed. They continued to stare and as the creatures grew closer, Maka had Soul transform. She got a bad feeling from the metal aliens rolling toward them. Liz pulled on Kid's arm, but he was lost to the world. He kept mumbling about perfectly straight lines and symmetry.

"Oh, come on, Kid. Something's moving right toward us and it's gonna get us if you don't snap out of it." Liz whined in his ear. She kept shaking him. "Snap out of it already. Oh my God, those things are almost here. Why're they moving so slowly? This is agonizing!"

"There. There." Patty patted her sister's shoulder.

Liz put a hand to her mouth while the other continued to pull on Kid's sleeve. "They're going to kill us. And eat us. And probe us. Probably come after me first. They always want the pretty ones. Oh, Patty, why do we have to be so pretty?" Liz sobbed, falling to her knees.

As the robots left the cover of the trees, the students went silent. Each one watched and waited. There was silence as the three creatures moved in hearing distance. They seemed to look each of the children up and down before swiveling their head to take in the ship.

"This is not of earth design." The robot spoke, its voice crackly and monotone. "We can make use of this." The head swiveled to the two robots behind it. "Dalek Thay. You will make the necessary preparations to the ship. We will have it for transport."

One of the Daleks moved to the ship and put one of its arms on the exterior. While he was working, the first Dalek returned his attention to the children.

Maka was closest to them and swallowed thickly before she was able to speak. "Um…what…what are you?"

"We are Dalek. You are human."

"Dalek?" Maka asked and nodded. "Okay…um…is this your ship?"

The Dalek was silent for a few seconds. "Negative. This is not of Dalek design." A few more seconds of quiet as it moved its gaze over each of them.

Suddenly, the ship fluttered to life, engines whirling and lights flashing. Then, just as suddenly, it went dead. The lights stopped and the engine cut. The Dalek that had been talking to them turned around again.

Thay backed away from the ship. "This transport is not operational. There has been a significant depletion of its fuel source."

"What fuel is required?"

"Unknown. The technology is largely biological. The creator is needed to fully understand the ship's mechanics." Thay concluded, his tone remaining flat and metallic.

The first Dalek turned back to the children. "You will find us the creator."

Maka took a step back, looking confused. "What is the creator?"

The Dalek moved a few inches closer. "The creator, the one who made the ship. He is necessary for our success. You will find the creator."

Kid, who had been finally pulled back to reality by Liz and Patty, had been listening to most of the conversation. He took a step next to Maka, Liz and Patty were in weapon form. "I'm sorry, but why should we find this creator for you? If this isn't your ship then we would be helping you to steal it."

The Dalek focused on Kid. "You will find the creator or you will be exterminated."

"Exterminated?" Kid asked, he was ready to spring at any moment, sensing that this was not going well. Maka was tensed beside him, her gloves gripping Soul. "You mean you'll kill us? You can't just kill us for not helping you—"

"We are done talking." The Dalek shook slightly, its voice still tangy and electronic. "You will find the creator, yes or no?"

Kid narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll go with no. Sorry, but I don't respond well to threats."

"Then you have no use. Exterminate." The Dalek sent a laser beam in Kid's direction, but the reaper had been anticipating an attack and was already rolling toward Maka's other side.

"So, whatever the case, they don't seem to be friendly." Kid assessed.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Maka jumped sideways just in time to avoid being hit. "Tell me about it. So do we attack?"

Kid was already running toward them, bullets flying toward the Daleks. Maka ground her teeth and leapt after him, not liking being left behind. She dodged the attacks easily. The Daleks didn't seem to be as fast or as agile. When she was close enough to strike, she brought down her scythe and was thrown backwards. Hopping back to her feet, she tried to see if she made any sort of dent, but nothing. Then she noticed Kid, still circling the Daleks and not one bullet getting through.

"Kid, they've got some sort of force field. None of our shots are getting through." She rolled sideways to avoid another laser. "Damn and they're not letting up."

"I'd be fine if they'd just stop repeating that damn 'extermination' thing." Soul hissed. "Man, that gets annoying."

Kid made his way toward Maka. "Do we retreat?" He asked, trying to focus his aim on the lens that seemed to be their way of seeing.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Maka dodged easily, growling in frustration. "I don't think we have a choice."

Kid nearly failed to dodge another attack. "Damn it." He groaned. "You're right. I don't think we have another option."

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Will you knock it off with the 'exterminate' already?" Kid yelled. "Hell, it's like they're straight out of bad 60s science fiction."

"Seriously, what is it with these guys?" Liz exclaimed.

"Petchu. Petchu. _Exterminate!_ Hahaha!" Patty giggled.

Maka scanned the scenery and noticed a rather convenient group of large rocks, perfect for hiding behind. She motioned to Kid and they bolted for the cover. Once behind they began to catch their breaths.

Maka put her hands on her knees as her breathing returned to normal, "They want that ship. I don't think they'll stop until they find this 'creator' person." She looked up at Kid. "They'll kill anyone who doesn't help."

"Well, they'll never find the creator."

A voice made the children jump and they held their weapons ready, looking ahead. Then they looked down and saw that the speaker was one of three small frog-like creatures.

Maka spoke first, her face reading that she had seen enough strange things that day. "Let me guess. You own the spaceship?"

The green one in the front, a gold star adorned his stomach and hat, stepped forward. "That is correct, wise pekoponian. That is our vessel and we…ahem…ran out of gas shortly before landing. Seconds actually. Good thing we were already pretty close the ground."

Kid sighed. "And are you going to try and kill us if we don't help you?"

The frog creature put a hand to his chin. "Well, not right away."

Maka looked at Kid, deadpan. "Whatever. Works for me."

Kid shrugged. "Better than doing it sooner. One problem at a time."

"So, you'll help us get our ship back?" The frog asked hopefully.

"If you help us get rid of those Daleks." Maka said.

The frog seemed unsure of this part, but hesitantly replied. "Sure…that sounds like solid plan, dude. I'm Sergeant Keroro and these are my Platoon mates, Private Tamama and Corporal Giroro."

Maka nodded. "Um, I'm Maka. This is Kid." She held up her scythe. "This is Soul." She motioned toward Kid's hands. "And they're Liz and Patty."

Keroro rubbed his hands together. "Yes, well, what you name your swords and guns is none of my business."

"Do you have a plan Sergeant Keroro?" Kid snapped at the tiny frog. The Sergeant looked up at him with his wide eyes.

"You know something, Pekoponian, I do not like your attitude." He started. "However, you have a voice I can trust. There's something melodic in the way you speak, a soothing presence in your tone that puts me at ease."

Kid started to retort, but shrugged. "Yeah, I guess your voice does seem familiar. And you are rather symmetrical…"

"Quite. Quite." Keroro agreed.

"Wow. Really?" Maka asked and then everyone was back on track. "So, Sergeant, do you have any sort of plan? Those Daleks have shields and none of our attacks can get through."

"I do have a plan." Keroro began. "A brilliant. Masterful. Ingenious plan." Everyone leaned in, except for Giroro who was already shaking his head. "The plan, my pekoponian friends, is you go in and destroy the robot guys. Then we can stroll on in, refuel our ship, and go back to our perfectly innocent quest of conquering your world."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Maka replied.

Giroro pushed the Sergeant out of the way. "Please, idiot, let me do the talking."

"Hey! I'm your commanding officer here." Keroro protested, but was quickly distracted when Giroro presented a Gundam box that no one was quite sure how he managed to get. "Oo, the Exia model. This one's new."

Giroro sighed again. "Here's what I suggest. We have a few good bombs that we can use as cover. If they have shields, it won't do much damage, but we'll be able to get past them to the ship. Once we get on I can use the fuel we obtained to refuel the ship and get it started. Once we do that, I can use our gravity transports to launch those Daleks into space. Don't know if it'll kill them, but they won't be attacking anyone floating around in the middle of a super nova."

Maka looked at Kid. "What do you think?"

"I think most of this sounds a bit risky. However, I don't believe we have many options available to us. What do you think, Maka? This is your mission, after all." He offered her a kind smile, and her face lit up.

"Oh, well, I was going to say the plan sounds okay and we can distract them while they move toward the ship. There's only the three of them and they're small." She smiled at Giroro, "Are you ready to get this over with?"

Giroro nodded.

"Hold it. Hold it. Hold everything." Keroro stood up, closing the Gundam box. "Does this plan involve me leaving the cover of this rock to get closer to the killing robots?"

"Yes. It requires you to actually do something for once." Giroro snapped.

"Well, then I don't approve. Back to the drawing board until we find a plan that doesn't involve me, or danger, or me in danger."

Giroro shook his head. "What happened to you? You used to be a leader worth following. Now there are aliens out there trying to take over the planet we plan to conquer. What would Keron say? We were going to be the best invasion force out there. Now you want to just hand that role over to a couple of trashcans covered in balls?"

Keroro put his hand to his mouth. "Um…no. I don't want that…"

"Exactly. You want to do your job and conquer this planet, don't you?" Giroro prompted.

"Yes." Keroro gained confidence. "I'm Sergeant Keroro and I will conquer Pekopon in the name of Keron!"

"Then let's go!"

"Let's go!" Keroro charged, Tamama hot on his heels.

Giroro grabbed his arm before he could head out of cover. "Wait, you idiot, I need to throw the bombs first."

"Oh…right…that would've sucked." Keroro laughed.

Giroro put his head in his hands. "Why do I get up in the morning?"

Keroro smiled. "Men, let us prepare in the true Keronian way." The three aliens gathered together. Keroro opened his mouth first. "…"

Then Tamama, "…"

Then Giroro, "…."

Kid looked at Maka. She shook her head. "I don't even want to ask. Seriously, that's enough weird stuff for today."

When they finished, and ignoring the looks from Kid and Maka, Giroro threw two bombs out toward the Daleks who waited patiently in the same spot and hadn't moved while they all talked. They followed the laws of that universe where the enemies patiently wait for the heroes to plan their attack or sort through their issues and regain the fight. It was a kind of chivalry you just don't see in villains any more.

Maka and Kid used the cover to begin another assault, all their attacks still hitting a wall before reaching the target and proving useless. Kid kept up a constant stream of bullets to help Maka get in closer.

"We will exterminate the humans! Daleks are supreme!" The first Dalek said, and Maka rolled her eyes as she landed and began another attack.

"For the love of Death, hurry it up." Kid groaned. "They're hideous asymmetrical junk and frankly I'm starting to prefer Excalibur to this." Then he made a face. "Maybe not."

The Frogs snuck around the fray, keeping low. They made it to the ship and hit a panel that opened the main hanger. However, this instantly got the attention of the Dalek closest and he turned his body toward them.

"You are the creator." He moved forward, not shooting but advancing with his right arm extending. "You will give the information necessary to control the transport."

Giroro raised his weapon. "Not a chance." He began to fire, but as before, each shot proved useless.

"Weapons do not harm the Daleks. Tiny creatures will be exterminated." Thay continued his advance, but still did not fire back. He needed them alive to extract the information.

Giroro rolled out of the way and the Dalek continued for Keroro. The Sergeant's legs were shaking and he was frozen in fear. The arm got closer.

"Hey. We can work this out. Come on, you want to destroy earth, we want to destroy earth." Keroro began, using the only tool he knew. Talking. "It's like we're on the same side, am I right? We should totally team up."

"Daleks do not need an alliance. You are an inferior race."

Keroro swallowed. Tamama watched the Dalek inching closer, fear also keeping him from moving. Giroro had taken the opportunity to slip into the ship unnoticed. He hoped he could get the ship running before the Dalek got to do what it intended with Keroro. And if he was too late, well, then, it would be a shame but they'd pull through in the end.

"No. No. Not inferior. Friends." Keroro opened his arms, but the Dalek only continued. The pace was agonizingly slow, enough for their conversation to continue.

"We do not understand the concept of 'friends.' We are the supreme race and all others will be exterminated." Thay continued.

"Yeah, yeah, extermination…blah blah. Listen, I hear you. Seriously, but let's think this through—"

"You will cease communication." Thay was nearly on top of the poor Sergeant, but the frog was starting to get rather offended.

"I don't believe you know who you're talking to. I'm Sergeant Keroro of Keron leader of the Advance Recon Mission Preparatory Invasion Terror Platoon." He struck a dramatic pose. "Oh yeah."

"This is name is not significant. You will give me the information and then you will be exterminated."

Keroro crossed his arms. "And what if I don't want to give you the information? I just might not tell you since you're being so rude."

"I do not need your consent. I will extract the information."

"Extract? Extract from where?"

The arm moved toward Keroro's forehead.

"Hold it. What is that for?" His legs shook. "Private! Do something!"

"Oh…right. Sorry Sarge." Tamama gathered energy and shot a large beam from his mouth. The Dalek tipped over.

"Yeah! I got him. I got him Sarge." Tamama cheered, looking to his beloved leader for approval. Keroro wasn't there. Tamama entered the ship to look for him.

The Dalek laid on its side. Eye stalk moving around, but otherwise not moving. "New strategy." His arms wiggled but nothing else happened. His gravity manipulators couldn't propel him upright from the side. "Dalek Sek." He communicated to the other Daleks who turned to look at their companion. "We have experienced a design flaw in Dalek engineering."

Dalek Sek, the leader, ceased fire. "Negative. The Daleks are the perfect race. We do not have design flaws."

"But I cannot get up." Thay informed.

The remaining Daleks assessed the situation, ignoring the children who had also ceased to attack them. Maka panted heavily, but managed to send Kid a look.

"So, they tip over and they're pretty much useless?" She smiled.

"It would seem that way, yes. Although, I don't doubt they can still use that weapon and their force field wouldn't be affected." He looked over at Maka, who had her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with barely suppressed giggles.

Dalek Sek turned his head to look at her. "There is no laughter. The Daleks are not amusing."

Maka snorted. "Yeah, but it's sort of funny. I mean, you just tip over and you're stuck like a cow or something."

Dalek Sek began to shake. "We are not equal to such vermin. You will cease laughing or you will be exterminated."

Soul's face appeared in the blade of the scythe. "I swear, he says that one more time, I'm gonna lose it."

Maka held in her laughter. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"Apology not accepted." Dalek Sek turned back to Thay. "You will correct the situation. Daleks are not inferior. We are perfect. Stand. Staaaand."

Thay apparently tried, but it didn't look like he did anything. "I cannot correct the situation. I am stuck."

"Then you will be exterminated." Sek sent his laser on Thay and the Dalek disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn." Soul whispered.

"Yeah. That seems to be a powerful weapon. We were smart to avoid being hit with that." Kid observed. "I doubt we'd have survived even a knick from a weapon like that."

Before anyone could do anything else, the ship roared to life. It hovered off the ground, the main doors closing. The Daleks looked at the ship, about to move toward it to take over, but were suddenly surrounded in a beam of light.

"What is this? Explain. Explain!" Dalek Sek roared. The other Dalek continued to fidget and then they were rising into the sky and disappearing into space. Maka wiped her sleeve over her forehead and Soul changed back to human form, as did Liz and Patty.

Soul stretched. "Worst mission ever. I say good riddance to those scrap heaps. They were seriously annoying."

Patty clapped her hands. "I thought they were funny. Extermin—"

"PATTY!" Four voices cried together. The blonde just giggled to herself.

"Ugh, and what about those creepy little things?" Liz asked. "What were they? Some sort of frog?"

Kid looked up into the sky, a white light growing bigger as the ship returned. "Some sort of alien species. They could be anything. What did they say their planet was? Kero?"

"I think it was Keron." Maka corrected, then she glanced sideways at Soul, her smile arrogant and mocking. "So. Soul. Believe the villagers now?"

He smiled. "That's way uncool Maka. You were right, no need to rub it in."

She smiled and nodded to her partner. Then she looked back at Kid. "What do we do about the frog guys? Didn't they say they also wanted to take over our world?"

Kid shrugged. "Yes, but they also seemed too incompetent to pose any real threat. Honestly, they seem more harmful to each other than the planet. Plus, they did assist us so maybe we just let this slide for now." He dusted off his jacket. "I'll fill in my father about the situation. It will sound better coming from me. Why don't you two go back to the academy and rest? Soul looks like he could use it."

Maka laughed. "Yeah, he's been bugging me for some relax time. I guess I could do with some more studying."

Soul shook his head. "Only you would consider that relaxing. All right, I'm out. You coming Maka?" Maka skipped after him, waving to Kid, Liz, and Patty over her shoulder as the ship touched down.

The frogs emerged in a hiss of steam and the groan of the cargo bay door. They were silhouetted in the door way by the lights of the ship. They spoke to Kid without leaving their position.

"So. It's all over and we have reached the end of our little alliance." Keroro started. "But we will honor the help you gave us and kill you last in the invasion."

Kid nodded. "That's very kind." He replied, a bit sarcastically. He still couldn't see them as threatening.

"And now, we have a tradition on Keron when we come to the end of a mission and everything is resolved." Keroro continued.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "Oh. And what would that be?"

The frogs lifted their heads fully, a large round shape taking up most of the silhouette of their heads. "Hit it!" Keroro sang.

_Aikotoba wa  
>Afruo to gunsou<br>Afruo (Afruo)  
>Gunsou (Gunsou)<em>

…

**THE END**

**A/N: Yep. That just happened. So, please review. If you want. Oh, and that reference to Mustang Pet Supplies, was on purpose. My friend wanted Mustang running a pet store. I told him no, but he asked me to reference it in the story. So, Roy Mustang owns a pet store for people who LooOoove dogs. Yeah, that was the joke. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please don't think I'm crazy. Really, this was a birthday request that I promised I would write. Thanks for reading my insanity. ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
